


[Podfic] Holding Out For A Hero

by RsCreighton



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Pre-Reboot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim and Kon hit a milestone in their relationship and question whether they’re ready to become parents. Tim’s answer is different than Kon’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Holding Out For A Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Holding Out For A Hero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/408937) by [Airawyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airawyn/pseuds/Airawyn). 



> So... I'm a day late, because my body hates me and decided sleep was more important than finishing this podfic and editing it, BUT HAPPY (late) BIRTHDAY REENA_JENKINS!!!!!

**Title:**   Holding Out For A Hero  
**Author:**   Airawyn  
**Reader:**   RsCreighton  
**Length:**   55:10  
**Format:**   MP3  
**Music:**   Bonnie Tyler - _Holding Out For A Hero_  


[**Download File**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Jan%202016/%5bDCU%5d%20Holding%20Out%20For%20A%20Hero.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
